The Wind and the Shadows
by Exclamation mark and co
Summary: TemarixShikamaru. They first meet in the arena and they leave each other in tears. But in 8 years time they meet again and Shikamaru has an arranged engagement to the furiously jealous Ino. Will Shikamaru follow his heart or take a less troublesome root.
1. Chapter friggin' ONE

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto or the characters just the plot, if I did all my favourite pairings would have happened by now.

**REVIEW!!!:**

I want to know what you think of my story! If you don't like it tell me, if you do like it tell me (and give me advice on how to improve my story) if you didn't think anything at all TELL ME!!!!! And in return I will post your reviews in my next chapter so if you want your opinion to be known TELL ME!!!

(And yes I know the title of the first chapter sounds way corny but corniness will always win over sensibility! LOL!) Do NOT be put of by the first chapter and its sameness to the manga it gets a lot more ShikaxTema and Ino comes in at some point with that evil revenge glint in her eye!

ooooooooo

The Wind and the Shadows 

**Chapter 1:**

First sight, first love?

"What are you going to give up already? **sigh** And I thought you were better than that," Temari tutted.

"And what gives you the idea that I've given up?" Shikamaru said slyly. Temari's body froze in place and a rush of panic overcame her as her arms slowly spread apart uncontrollably as did that of the controlling black haired boy in front of her. He smirked to himself as a frightened and confused look swept over the blonde's face,

"Finally, my shadow technique succeeded," the boy said.

"What…how did you?" Temari questioned frantically, unaware of Shikamaru's plan

He faintly smiled, "Shall I show you?" he said turning his head to face the ground behind him, thus so did Temari. A black shadow was behind her connecting to the hole in the ground. _The thing he pulled with his jacket, was that just to get me close enough to the hole to trap me? _Temari thought,_ I guess he's not such an idiot after all. _

"You used the shadows in the hole that Naruto dug to expand your range of attack, didn't you?" Temari said knowingly.

"So you've finally caught on," Shikamaru smirked teasingly. He walked towards the centre of the stadium and reluctantly so did the trapped blonde. He raised his hand above his head and Temari, who as unable to resist, winced as she followed his actions realising that she could do no more and that she had lost the fight. The audience leaned in curiously wondering what would happen next.

"I give up," the voice echoed through out the arena. Temari stared in shock at the words that Shikamaru had just spoken.

"What the … Why did you just give up? You had me," Temari told Shikamaru confused to why he had given up so easily and wondering if it was a trick.

"It's just too troublesome," Shikamaru complained lazily, "I've used up too much chakra and I can barely hold you for much longer."

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" a blonde haired boy shouted from the audience.

"Naruto I just explained," Shikamaru answered, "You should try listening at some point it might do you some good," he said as Sakura punched the blonde boy.

"Ahem," the referee cleared his throat for everyone's attention, "I declare Temari as the winner of this match." Shikamaru realised the technique from the girl. He sighed lazily as he made his way to the stairs. _Women are he most troublesome creatures on the planet,_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Yo, Shikamaru!" Naruto called, "You could've won!"

"Too troublesome," Shikamaru replied while putting a finger in his ear.

…_Temari _stepped onto her fan that carried her up to her siblings standing in the box areas.

"That was pretty close," Kankuro smirked.

"I have to agree," Gaara commented, "You left yourself too open."

"Put a sock in it you two!" Temari retorted loudly.

ooooooooo

Two weeks later 

"Congratulations!" Chouji said to Shikamaru. They were having a celebration party with Shikamaru's team at the Korean Barbeque. Shikamaru sighed and as always looked completely unmotivated well that's not unusual.

"Sheesh, you would think you'd be at least a little happy," Ino said, "You were the only one who graduated to Chunin level, not even Sasuke managed it and he's the best!"

Then Ino caught sight of Chouji and cringed as he was inhaling the rapidly disappearing food, she thought this would be a good time to get people to acknowledge her,

"Leave some for Shikamaru, doofus!" She complained in a whining tone hitting Chouji over the head.

"It's okay he can have my share I'm not really hungry," Shikamaru replied so lazily that he was slightly slurring his words.

"Hmph!" Ino pouted with a vaguely disappointed look on her face. _Why does he always stick up for that fat ass anyway, _Ino said silently to herself.

"Can you guys get along for one day? That's all I ask," Asuma their teacher, pleaded half joking.

Ino still pouted, Chouji remained inhaling food and Shikamaru just shrugged. Several minutes passed of this continuous and vicious cycle when Shikamaru slowly began to rise, saying something about going for a walk. Asuma made room for his student to get passed. Ino looked at him, silently asking him to stay but Shikamaru just ignored her and Chouji was able to say a muffled goodbye.

Shikamaru sighed as he walked out the door. _I have to get away from these troublesome people_, he thought to himself as he trudged through the quiet street. Taking walks was one of his favourite pass times along with going to his secret place and starring at the clouds. _Peaceful, floating clouds they don't have to deal with companions, _Shikamaru thought as he gazed up into the sky, mumbling a song to himself,

You can't cut the mountain 

_It's bold and strong_

_You can't cut the mountain_

_It's where it belongs,_

It was the song his mother used to sing to him when he was a kid and before he knew what a pain she was. This was the song he sang whenever he was happy and content. He sang it whenever he was around someone important to him; it held a lot of memories. As it grew dark he continued to sing to himself repeating the verse over and over again.

You can't cut the mountain 

_It's bold and strong_

_You can't cut the mountain_

_It's where it belongs_

"I never knew you could sing, ya sissy," A voice said from the shadows teasingly, "Is something the matter, you look like you don't recognise me," the voice continued slyly.

"Well I would if you stepped out of the shadows," Shikamaru replied taking a few steps towards the darkness his very rarely seen interest growing as he heard footsteps coming from the direction he was facing.

"If you insist," the voice said as a slender figure appeared out of the shadows and in to the streetlamp light. The blonde stood with a smile playing at the corners of her mouth, it was the sort of smile that said, "So we meet again".

"Oh…its you," Shikamaru said without any shock in his voice, "Temari."

ooooooooo

**Don't forget:**

REVIEW!!! I want to have people's opinions to base my next chapter on so give me some ideas PLEASE!!!

P.S 

Just in case there are any doubters out there who did not notice my mentioning of me doing other chapters, this is **NOT** a one shot thing. I _am_ planning to upload several chapters so do not read this chapter and disappear from its updating life! If it was a one shot thing it would be crap! But with your advice it will not! (I know I sound desperate)


	2. Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto just the plot, if I did Shikamaru and Temari would have eloped by now! 

**Authors ramblings (AR):** (This 'ramblings' idea was inspired by Squibakou, my older sister)Although a lot of fanfiction writing types of people things would sometimes abuse this space of rambling just to make their story look longer, well NOT me! I am going to use this space to get important messages out to the people such as:

**1) **Have you noticed that everything you sit on feels like underpants!

**2) **Shit is not a bad word! Its just another word for crap… that isn't a bad word either… STOP BADGERING ME!

Presidents and Mayors are all bad politicians… also they can never hide their horns very well can they?

Well that's enough important news for today. I have not yet posted any reviews because I have not posted my first chapter yet sooo I don't have any reviews! But don't let that put you of! REVIEW! NOW! Your not reviewing are you do it! DO IT!

ooooooooo

"Fancy meeting you here," Temari said casually.

"What are you talking about," Shikamaru replied who was for once vaguely motivated, "I live here. But why are you here, the Chunin exams ended two weeks ago."

"Since you Konoha ninja's are short at hand the new fifth asked us to complete some of the missions here," the blonde answered with "I couldn't care less," look on her face but slightly reddened around the cheeks.

"So are Gaara and Kankuro still around, or is it just you?" Shikamaru questioned.

"My brothers are still here," She stated her face growing redder and redder every time she looked at him. . _What the hell is wrong with me, _Temari thought to herself, _am I afraid of him? No way! Do I have feelings for him? Is that it? I have to get out of here! He can't know that anything is wrong with me, whatever it is anyway._

"And I thought you were the tough one here," the black haired boy said because despite Temari trying to look tough Shikamaru could easily notice that her guard was dropping unintentionally and there was traces of nervousness in her face. He smirked lazily as she walked past him.

He sighed, _what is with girls? They are way too troublesome to deal with, _Shikamaru thought to himself but even though he didn't like it for some reason he had, had enough patience to deal with her now.

"Does she like me or not? Way too troublesome…" he muttered.

""What the hell is wrong with me?" Temari asked herself under her breath, "He managed to beat me at the exams and now this!"

ooooooooo

"Now lets try make this dining a more pleasant experience than yesterdays, shall we?" the group's teacher Asuma pleaded. They were eating at the Korean Barbeque again. Shikamaru shrugged lazily but started to blush and hide his face when he remembered what happened last night. Ino noticed him squirming in his chair and tried to get a better look at him,

"What's wrong with you?" She said nosily.

"Nothing really, just someone that I met last night," He replied clearly embarrassed.

"Girl problems?" Chouji said with his fork poised ready to shovel in another load of food.

"Of course he doesn't have girl problems! He's not my beloved Sasuke," Ino said her voice rising. After she said that Shikamaru turned a deep red and hid deeper into the menu. Ino and Chouji stopped and stared at him.

"So it is girl problems…" They said in harmony.

"What's her name, what's she look like, do I know her?" Ino fired questions at him.

"It's Temari isn't it?" Chouji guessed and assumed he was right by the shade of magenta Shikamaru was turning, "are you going to ask her on a date?" Shikamaru just turned scarlet and metaphorically disappeared into the menu.

"What we talking about?" Ino said loudly in a laughing way, "Since when has any girl ever liked _him_ and as I said before he's not my beloved Sasuke."

"Ooohh… somebody's jealous," Chouji teased mockingly.

"You know perfectly well that my heart belongs to Sasuke's and ONLY Sasuke's!" Ino said shocked at what Chouji just said

"I have to go some where," Shikamaru said while getting up from his seat and with yet another muffled bye from Chouji and a pouting Ino's glance Shikamaru left. _Have you really found a girl Shikamaru, _Chouji thought, _if you have, go for it._

"Will we EVER have a nice meal out?" Asuma questioned himself while Chouji continued to shovel food in the gap between his nose and his chin and Ino calling him a pig, "Suddenly I've lost my appetite," Asuma said with slight disgust in his voice as he saw Chouji vacuum what was left on the table.

ooooooooo

Another day another walk Shikamaru thought as he sauntered down the streets and as the sun began to set the street lamps turned on. He began to sing the same old familiar song just as he had done last night.

"Well isn't this de ja vu?" Temari walked up from behind Shikamaru whose face started to deepen in colour, as did that of Temari. _This is the second time we've bumped into each other in the streets, I wonder if she's stalking me, _Shikamaru thought to himself

"Are you stalking me?" Temari inquired.

"Now why would I want to stalk a girl like you and besides I'm pretty sure you're the one who's stalking me," Shikamaru said with a hidden grin.

"Uh-huh, now why would I want to stalk a idiot like you?" she replied sarcastically.

"So when are you and your brothers leaving?" Shikamaru said, obviously trying to avoid the question.

"Were leaving in couple of days, why do you ask?" the blonde said in an angelic tone (at least to Shikamaru it was).

"No particular reason just making conversation," Shikamaru confessed. _Damn it, I wanted him to say something else. Oh well I guess I'll just have to break the ice myself, _Temari said to herself. _Come on, all I have to do is ask her out its no big deal, _Shikamaru thought.

"Hey do you want-" Shikamaru started but was shortly interrupted by Temari.

"Seeing as we keep bumping into each other how about next time we do it will be at an arranged date and time possibly now and at any place you suggest?" Temari said suddenly and filled with confidence but then turned very red when he didn't give her an answer straight away, "I'm sorry… forget what I just said," Temari said clearly embarrassed.

"No, I think it's a great idea," Shikamaru said, "I'll show you one of my favourite cafes!"

ooooooooo

The couple was sitting at a small cafe and Temari didn't manage to catch the sign. She was politely sipping at a cappuccino and Shikamaru was lazily drinking an espresso both occasionally dipping into light conversation.

"So what are you and your team mates mission?" Shikamaru asked his date.

"There have been some mysterious incidents happening in Konoha so we have to patrol the streets," She answered.

_So that's why I've been bumping into her so late at night, _Shikamaru thought.

"I hate it when stuff like this happens in Konoha," he complained, "it always becomes troublesome."

Temari let out a laugh. "You think in the end everything is troublesome don't you!" Temari giggled. _I guess this girl does have a soft side, _Shikamaru told himself, _just like my dad said._

_This guy is pretty interesting, _Temari thought to herself, _and as I remember he's smart to, I didn't even see his attack coming in the Chunin exams, heh he may have caught me then but now its my turn to bring in an attack that he'll never forget._

"Shikamaru," Temari called to him from across the table.

"Yeah," he mumbled as he turned his head to face hers. Surprisingly he found his lips attached to hers and his eyes widening at the situation. Her strong elegant body, leaning over the table, started to retreat towards her chair and when doing so she whispered something in the startled Shikamaru's ear,

"Check and mate."

Temari stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hope we can do this again sometimebefore I leave," She added as she left a startled Shikamaru behind in the café. _What the hell was that? _Shikamaru questioned himself, _my head feels like it's lifted up into space and suddenly crash-landed down to Earth._

**WHAT DO YOU THINK:** Tell me! REVIEW! Review like the wind! Whoops sorry I accidentally hit the exclamation button with my sledgehammer (don't ask).


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Naruto just the plot, if I did Shikamaru and Temari would be married by now and have three kids.

**Author's ramblings:** I have found out another important news flash:

Do not tell cats that your allergic to them they take it as an insult, it's okay with dogs because they're not as smart as cats ( no offence to you dog lovers out here, dogs are loyal and playful, cats are caring and smart).

The phrase "no offence" can excuse you from anything! Such as "No offence mate but your wife is the ugliest looking cod I've ever laid eyes on but no offence".

You may notice that in this chapter there is a lot of junior swearing usually against Temari but don't worry it's all because Ino is a jealous bitch (sorry for all you fans out there) I hate her guts, Infact I hate her guts so much I want to rip them out and paint a picture on the wall with them… HEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!!!!!!!

ooooooooo

Ino had been walking down the street trying to find Shikamaru for about an hour now, she had just about given up when she walked past a small café and through the clear glass window she saw that oh so familiar spiky black pony-tail. _Finally,_ she sighed to herself as she walked through the entrance. She was just about to call him over when she saw another girl sitting with him! Quickly she hid behind a plant so they wouldn't notice her. _Is this the girl we were talking about? _Ino questioned herself, _shit! I thought he was just joking about her. God damn it, I knew I should have done something sooner to sway him away from other girls, couldn't he just wait for me. Wait they could just be friends I mean no one has ever wanted to go out with him before._

The girl sitting with Shikamaru leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth. _That SLUT!_ Ino thought filled with rage, _what a bitch! Wait a second now I recognise her she was that sand bitch I think Temari was her name, oh yeah real classy miss first you try to kill him then kiss him!_

Ino was brought out of the rampage in her mind by Temari standing up from the table and walking towards her hiding place. _Oh shit, _Ino thought frantically as tried to conceal herself more in the plant. But thankfully Temari walked past her and out of the shop.

A smile creeped on to the face of Shikamaru as he scratched his head. _Don't you dare smile, _Ino shouted at him mentally, _Oh god does he really like her… if he does that bitch is going to pay._

ooooooooo

Temari had just left the café and was about half a block down the road when she heard fast footsteps coming up from behind her, she decided to ignore them because if they were any threat then they would be stealthily.

"Hey, sand bitch!" Her follower called out. Temari turned around after hearing this insult a frown of annoyance on her face.

"Do you have a problem with me, eh… what's your name?" Temari asked.

"Oh yeah real funny, and my problem is you know the guy you just kissed if you do that again your going to regret it… and my name is Ino, I-n-o," Ino retorted in what she thought was a smart manner (yeah right).

"Oh my god are you like stalking him," Temari jaunted, "Oh I see."

"See what?" Ino said slightly panicking.

"You have a sad little crush on him, don't you?" Temari laughed, "And you're scared that I'm going to take him away from you. How sad, and just to say the way we kissed there wasn't any other girl on his mind." Ino stepped forward to slap her but Temari bent down and punched her in the stomach. Ino staggered backwards, winded.

"Look if you really want to fight me then I'll meet you at the training grounds tomorrow at 7:00 am. Don't be late." Temari challenged the glaring Ino. _What a moron, _Temari thought, _I almost feel sorry for her._

ooooooooo

"Why exactly are we here?" Shikamaru asked Sakura.

"I'm here because Ino's my friend and you're here because Temari's your girlfriend and just in case you forgot this fight is about you," Sakura answered calmly.

"Wh-Who told you Temari was my girlfriend? Because she's not! And how did you know about this fight" Shikamaru stuttered his voice dripping with panic.

"Oh please, it's obvious you like her. And I found out about this from Ino's pouting," Sakura informed him, "Now be quiet or she'll find out were here."

They looked at the impatient Ino, waiting for Temari in the training grounds. She was just about to turn around and walk away when Temari's silhouette walked towards her from out of the sunrise.

"Wow I didn't think you were stupid enough to actually come," Temari said, "Well let's get this show on the road," Temari stood with her arms apart waiting for an attack.

"Don't pretend to be so sure of yourself," Ino said, her voice rising, "I'm stronger than you think I am!"

"Well I won't know how strong you are unless you come at me, ya wimp," Temari said, winding up the fuming Ino.

"Bitch!" Ino shouted it like a war cry as she ran towards Temari a kunai (is that spelled right) in one hand. _To low, _Temari thought as she easily jumped and avoided the attack. _Where the hell did she go?! _Ino asked herself.

"Ha! Did the little scared sand bitch run away!" Ino taunted, trying to lure her out.

"At the end of this fight you'll be the one running away!" Temari's voice said. Ino quickly looked around to try and find her and started to draw a weapon.

"Too slow!" Temari said as she suddenly appeared beside Ino, knocking the weapon out of her hand, Temari pulled the fan off her back, still closed, and shoved it in Ino's gut. Her victim coughed up blood as she hung balancing on Temari's unopened fan completely defeated.

"Wow, I knew Ino had no chance against Temari but for her to go down without Temari even opening her fan and Temari won so fast!" Shikamaru said quietly to Sakura.

"Either Temari's an amazing fighter or Ino's a really bad-," Sakura added but stopped suddenly as Temari's voice rang out towards them.

"You can come out now, Sakura… Shikamaru," She said. They stood up out of their hiding place clearly embarrassed, "Sakura you can go home now and take Ino with you, Shikamaru I would like a word with you," Temari ordered. Sakura picked up Ino and walked away obediently. Shikamaru remained where he was.

"Temari, what was it you wanted to talk about," Shikamaru asked.

"May sound strange but I wanted to talk about Ino," Temari said quietly her face growing red as she thought of the approaching question, "Do you… umm …like her?"

"Well yeah, sure I do I mean she is my teammate," Shikamaru answered bluntly.

"No I mean do you …love her?" Temari rephrased her question.

"Love? God no!" Shikamaru laughed as Temari's face filled with relief that she was trying to hide, "I don't love anyone else except-," Shikamaru stopped.

"Except who?" Temari asked slightly worried.

"You know what never mind," Shikamaru said as he turned to leave, "If that was all you were worried about then I gotta go, so bye," _Damn, why do I always chicken out when it comes to talking about my feelings, _Shikamaru thought,_ especially around her._

_I wish I knew what he was going to say, _Temari thought, _I wonder who he was talking about._

ooooooooo

Ino was rampaging down the street holding on to her bandaged wound on her stomach. _That sand bitch! Shikamaru is mine and no one will take him from me EVER!_

Ino saw Shikamaru trailing down the road and she quickly hid herself against the wall. _There he is, what's with that dopey look on his face? _Ino thought, _let's see where he's going, and if he's going to see that Temari well then I can interfere a bit._

She followed Shikamaru until he reached the hotel district. _What's he doing here? Don't tell me he really is going to see that sand bitch? _Ino fretted to herself. Shikamaru entered a hotel after some time, Ino followed shortly afterwards. _Let's see what their up to, _she thought slyly as she sneaked in after him. Before she could follow him up the stairs the receptionist stopped her.

"Excuse me miss, but may I ask you what your business is here?"

"Oh I'm visiting a friend," Ino replied as she watched Shikamaru disappear up the stairs. _Damn! Now how will I catch him?_

"May I have the persons first name, please?" the receptionist asked.

"Temari."

"Okay, she's in room 206." she said cheerfully. Ino felt embarrassed at herself for not thinking that the receptionist would tell her where Temari was.

"Thanks!" Ino said gratefully as she started towards the stairs.

"Oh, hold on a second," the hotel worker said, "She's just sent me a memo to not let anyone disturb her," she said as she stared at her computer screen.

_Oh my god that slut! _Ino thought viciously as she walked out the door, _I guess I'll have to find some other way to spy on them…_

Ino walked around the back of the building searching for another entry. Unfortunately for her there were no more entrances. Ino jumped onto a edge around the building and counted the number of window sills until she reached Temari's window. She leaned down to get a better view of what she was doing. _Oh my god! That SLUT!_

ooooooooo

**P.S. ** Okay I have a question to ask all my readers and that is how do you spell Temari's last name? Click on review and tell me and while your at it review my work! And even if you don't know what her last name is then just REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter friggin' 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto if I did Shikamaru and Temari would have three kids by now the eldest named Kana and the two younger named Gaara (after her brother) and Vela.

**AR:** Okay now just to warn you ahead of time the next two chapters are either going to be really short or annoying. The next chapter will be really short because it's kind of just finishing this chapter and the chapter after that is going to be really annoying because it's a filler one and I'm a lazy bastard (like Shikamaru only a girl). But the chapters after that are going to be gold! Promise!

Now an unfortunate event has happened school started back and Secondary schools are not kind with homework so I may update a bit slower than usual.

Seeing as I don't have any more random crap at the moment I am going to challenge you all to make up (in your mind) the strangest Halloween costume and put the description in a review you can also challenge me to write anything you like also tell me if something is going wrong with your email for fanfiction because mine and my friends has gone haywire and we can't find our past forums anymore.

YAY!!!! Someone has reviewed my story! So as promised I will post it in this chapter:

**megabonzai:** wow this i good keep it up

**Me:** Thanks! And don't worry I plan to keep this fanfiction going for a very long time. (Or something like that I can't remember.)

**megabonzai:** i wonder what will happen in chappie 4

**Me:** You'll have to wait and see, I'll probably update tomorrow (yesterday I was late).

Thank you for reviewing! And I hope others will follow your footsteps well that's all for today! So BYE!

ooooooooo

Shikamaru woke up restless in the morning far earlier than usual. He glanced at his alarm clock, 7:00 am, it read. Shikamaru tried to get back to sleep but kept feeling like he had something important to do. He sat bolt upright. Temari had asked him to meet her at her hotel at 7:30! Shikamaru quickly pulled out his normal (not uniform) set of clothes and changed, he started down the stairs while tying his hair in a messy ponytail. He was wondering to himself why he found that meeting her was so important, then he remembered last night in bed, he had convinced himself to come clean with Temari about his feelings and it is not going to look good if he turns up late.

Shikamaru ran down the road continuously checking his watch, he looked like he was going to make it. Before he knew it he was at the hotel district with 7 minutes to spare. Suddenly a thought struck him she didn't tell him which hotel she was staying in.

Shikamaru looked around at the hotels for some clue as to which one she was staying at. Minute by minute ticked by until he had one minute left before he was late. His eyes rapidly scanned the hotels then he finally found a doorstep with a small pile of sand on it.

Shikamaru entered the hotel and went up to the receptionist.

"Which room is the person under the name Temari in or possibly Gaara or Kankuro?" He asked.

"Room 206, have a great day!" the receptionist said cheerfully.

"Thanks," Shikamaru said politely as he made his way to the stairs. _204,205,206 finally I've made it just in time, _he thought as he checked his watch. Shikamaru brushed himself down and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Kankuro's voice said.

"Shikamaru," Shikamaru said.

"Ow! Temari that actually hurts you know," Kankuro said to Temari, "Alright Shikamaru you can come in." The visitor slowly entered the room.

"Oh, Hello Shikamaru," Temari said in her usual cool tone of voice, it sent pleasurable shivers up his spine, "This way," Temari started to walk into a linked room. Shikamaru followed her in, the room was a reasonable size and the walls were a deep and rich red.

"Temari, um, you know when I said that I didn't love anyone except… well I didn't quite finish the sentence," he said. _Is he going to tell me what he was going to say, _Temari thought, _please don't let there be another girl, please!_

"Well I was talking about … you," Shikamaru said his face turning pink. Temari felt a slight smile form at her mouth slowly turning into a grin.

"Don't laugh, please," Shikamaru pleaded turning even redder. Temari walked over to him.

"I'm not laughing," she whispered in his ear. She turned to look at his staring face. She put her hands on each of his cheeks and moved towards him for a kiss. Temari was surprised when he placed his own hands on her waist and attached his lips to hers. She melted into the kiss as she changed the position of her hands to his back.

_I did it,_ Shikamaru thought, _I actually told her that I love her! I feel so … happy!_

_Shikamaru made the first move, _Temari recalled, _maybe he feels the same way about me as I do about him!_

Shikamaru broke the kiss.

"What was that noise?" he asked Temari with a concerned expression on his face as he looked at the window. Temari walked towards it and opened it, she stuck her head outside and looked one way but before she could look the other she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head. Her vision began to blur and darken.

"Temari!" Shikamaru shouted as he saw the blonde begin to fall out of the window. He ran towards her but didn't make it in time before she tumbled to the ground. A thought struck him; they were on the second floor. A fall like that could badly hurt even her!

Shikamaru jumped onto the first floor ledge then to the ground were she lay. He looked above him to see what would have caused this but no one was there. He picked her up in his arms and ran round the side of the building.

ooooooooo

Quickly he made his way towards Sakura's house. Shikamaru rang the bell and luckily it was Sakura that answered the door. She jumped when she saw Temari, she had blood running down one side of her face and her arm was bent in an unnatural position. Sakura ushered Shikamaru inside and ordered him to put Temari down on the sofa gently.

"How the hell did this happen?!" Sakura asked urgently as she tried to stop the flow of blood coming from Temari's head.

"She just fell out the window," Shikamaru answered, "and before you ask she fell two floors down."

"Hold this," Sakura ordered as she gestured towards the blood stained cloth that was held against Temari's head, " I said hold this!" She repeated as Shikamaru just stared at Temari's head wound. He placed his hand on the cloth holding it in place as Sakura went of to get another cloth.

The blood flow stopped eventually and Sakura said that the wound wouldn't cause her any problems.

"Ah… what's going on?" Temari said as she woke her face had a pained expression as she clutched her arm.

"Ehh… your injured," Shikamaru said, " You've got a head wound and a broken arm. Your head wound we've taken care of but I wouldn't move your arm just yet."

"Stay here," Sakura said as she went to get some painkillers. Shikamaru almost flinched when he saw the angle Temari's arm was bent at. It looked like it had splintered against the bone above it. Looking at Temari's face didn't help because bandages were wrapped around her forehead and left eye.

"Okay Temari," Sakura said as she brought out a needle, " I won't lie this is going to hurt."

"I can take it," Temari replied without hesitation. Sakura lifted the long needle towards her arm an inserted it in Temari. Temari flinched slightly but calmed herself before she could scream.

"That ought to feel better," Sakura said as she removed the needle from Temari's numb arm, "now I can get to work on the broken bones."

Sakura moved her hands along Temari's arm feeling where the bones had been broken. She then brought out a metal rod and placed it along Temari's arm she then wound bandages around it and secured the cast at the top.

"There that ought to hold until you heal," Sakura concluded that Temari seemed fit, "though I wouldn't get into any fights if I were you."

Temari nodded as she made her way to the door.

"Thank-you Sakura," she said, "Come on Shikamaru I have something I need to tell you," Temari said as she pulled Shikamaru out the door, "Bye Sakura!"

ooooooooo

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Shikamaru inquired. They were walking in the park and the weather was mild with a few clouds in the sky. Shikamaru weather.

"Well you knew my stay here would be limited," Temari said looking at her feet. Shikamaru bit his lip. He was dreading this moment.

"When are you leaving?" he said in a slightly pained voice.

"Tomorrow."

It was sooner than he expected. He didn't want this to happen just when they had told each other the truth about how they felt.

"Well let's make the most of it!" Shikamaru said with a slightly forced smile. Temari smiled back at him, "I'll meet you at your hotel tonight, 'kay," Shikamaru asked.

"Sure."

ooooooooo

Shikamaru was lazily leaning against the wall of Temari's hotel. He wanted to show her one last thing before she left, something special. Temari walked out of her hotel and Shikamaru took hold of her hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously.

"To my 'secret' place," Shikamaru answered with a sly smile as he dragged her up some concrete stairs leading to his 'secret' place completely unawares of their follower.

_Damn that fall didn't get her hospitalised! _Ino thought as she hid in the bushes, _where's Shikamaru taking that sand bitch anyway?_

"Were here!" Shikamaru said with a smile.

ooooooooo

**AR:** Ow fingers hurting…

Don't forget my challenges, Halloween costume description, challenge me to write a story (it can be as insane as you like it can even be a ShikaIno one but please don't be so cruel) and tell me if your email has gone weird!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto if I did Kisame would be a Genin by now and be training for the Chunin exams.

**AR:** I know this chapter is small beyond all reason and I hate myself for it. Anywho! I have another review and I can't quite remember it exactly word for word because I'm on my other computer which doesn't have the internet yet but I think this is how it went:

**megabonzai:** Ino is so mean, I wonder what will happen next between Shikamaru and Temari, what will Ino do?

**Me: ** In the manga/anime Ino's not as mean but I really, really, really, really hate her and I want other people to see that side of her too.

YAY! I found more random crap!!!!!

Why are boys so proud of their stubble but girls hate having hairy legs?

Why do English teachers like people who can sing?

And finally why does no one answer my challenges? (Remember any stories you want me to write no matter how crazy and Halloween costume description)

I checked my email for the fifth time today and finally I get fanfiction stuff is working I emailed everyone and asked them about it and theirs is too! Remember my next chapter is going to be crap because it's a annoying, funny filler.

In a moment of randomness say this fast 6 times:

Peter pickled poison pixies piping poison pies!

HA! Bet you can't do it (I can't) and if you tried don't abuse your brain again like that or it won't like you anymore mines still isn't talking to me my family says it's a great improvement…. HeeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!!!

Temari looked over the area. There was a large bench with an open roof surrounded by plants and flowers of all kinds. Shikamaru took hold of her hand and led her towards the bench and sat down. The moon lit up the sky and stars and clouds floated aimlessly around it. This was the most romantic setting Temari had ever seen.

"The only other person who knows about this place is Chouji," Shikamaru said quietly, "I like to just come here and watch the clouds and know I finally have someone to share it with." Shikamaru looked at Temari, as did she. He bent forward and caressed her lips. With her good arm Temari wrapped her arm around Shikamaru's neck and pulled in towards the kiss. When they finally pulled away from each other Shikamaru smiled at her,

"I love you, Temari." Temari stared at him blankly before a grin spread across her face,

"I love you too." They both laid down on the bench and stared at the sky, smiling as their hands met with each other and clasped.

_That sand bitch is going to pay, _Ino raged inside her mind.

Suddenly tears started to roll down Temari's cheeks as she made quiet sobbing sounds.

"What's wrong Temari?" Shikamaru asked as he put his arm around her.

"I'm afraid, Shikamaru," Temari sobbed, " That I'm going to lose you."

"That's ridiculous," Shikamaru waved it off.

"No it's not!" Temari said her voice rising, "I'm leaving tomorrow and the next time I come back could be years later and maybe even never at all."

Ino perked up at this comment. _She's leaving tomorrow! _Ino thought excitedly, _then Shikamaru will be all mine._

"Temari," Shikamaru said as he held on to her shoulders, "I don't care about how long it takes I will wait for you and if you never come back then I will die alone that much I can promise you."

"Shikamaru, I…" Temari said barely a whisper, "Thank-you." Temari wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder while wiping away her past tears, "and I promise the same to you," she said in his ear.

_Fuck! _Ino mentally screamed, _how the hell am I going to get him to break his promise, I know he takes these things way to seriously._

Temari curled up against Shikamaru. Shikamaru was surprised this was the first time he'd seen her this feminine. He kissed her bandaged forehead then slowly closed his eyes.

ooooooooo

Temari sat up groggily the sunshine made her squint. Wait a second that must mean it's morning! Her brothers are going to kill her if she's not home when they wake up!

She looked down at the sleeping Shikamaru and kissed him lightly on the lips before she departed.

"I hope you make it to the gate on time," she whispered.

ooooooooo

Shikamaru woke up and stared at where Temari should be. _What please don't tell me that she's left already left, _Shikamaru thought to himself, _why didn't she wake me up? _

He ran towards the entrance checking his watch every minute. He finally reached the gate and unfortunately no one but the guards were there. _Don't panic Shikamaru, _he thought, _they might not have arrived yet._

"Shikamaru, why are you hanging around here?" one of the guards asked him.

"Waiting for the sand ninja's."

"'I'm afraid you're a bit behind schedule," the same security guard said, " They've already left by now."

"No!" Shikamaru yelled. He stared along the side road until he caught sight of three silhouettes barely visible.

"Temari!" Shikamaru shouted but no answer arrived, "I wonder when I'll see her again…" He whispered to himself.

ooooooooo

**EVERYBODY DANCE!** Don't ask me why I wrote that….

The next chappie is crap but read it because you'll shit yourself either from anger, irritation or laughter!


	6. Filler! I am evil!

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need one for this chapter? Oh well I don't own Naruto. (Though I envy the lucky bastard who does…)

**AR:** This chapter is really crap, crap, crap (does dance and sings crap, crap, crap). I dare you all to count how many times Kiba says doggie! Do it! Do it NOW!!!!!!

I have two more reviews and for once from different people! Here they are:

**Pupluvgurl:** Pretty nice beginning, I hate OOCness and your story so far was free of it.

**Me:** Now I honestly can't remember what I said in my reply so I'm just going to write another one! Here it is: Thank you for the review! I also hate OOCness!

**megabonzai:** wow that was sad, still great, (or was it good I can never remember I should really write this down) but sad. i wonder if he'll ever see Temari again.

**Me:** Of course he will! Otherwise there wouldn't be a story! (I think it was longer but I really can't remember… who am I again?)

Now I have some more random crap for my audience and here it is!:

Look outside the windows you FOOL! Fish. Are flying through the sky. Like pie.

No one answers my challenges! … I am sad…

Dictionaries never contain the word Leprechaun. I mean they act as if their not real which is preposterous because what else is hiding things in my house?!

Why do people chew their pens? It's disgusting! Chewing your tail is much more sanitary! … Meow!

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! When things don't sound evil enough on their own I like to add a:

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

You get the picture… I have two new self slogans the first is "If outrageous imagination is the wine of madness then come fill my cup." And the other is "The time to turn over a new leaf is always tomorrow."

ooooooooo

Kiba had searched the house through and through and he still couldn't find Akamaru anywhere! He decided to go outside and call on him,

"Here doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie, doggie!" Kiba shouted, he heard a bark behind him so he looked around to see Akamaru's head peaking out from under the couch, "There you are!"

ooooooooo

Don't have much to say really… please review and I guess that's it! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Merry Halloween in two days!


	7. Chapter 6

Well I don't have much to say but I've been feeling kinda depressed and I kinda feel like killing myself so this is the last chappie in this story and in any other stories I have written so… goodbye fanfiction……………………………………………….. ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

KIDDING!!!!! I am as happy and hyper as ever!!!!!! Ohh it feels good to be alive!!!! How was everyone's Halloween? Did you get lotsa candy? I did! I got a bin bag full! So I am very hyper!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ooooooooo

"Alright guys," Shikamaru called out to his pupils, "That's enough training for today, I'll see you all tomorrow. Keep practicing your ninjustu's the Chunin exams are just around the corner!"

A group of twelve year olds waved to him as they walked towards the gate leading from the training grounds. _God, I'm 21 and I still am not motivated about anything, _Shikamaru thought as he stared at the clouds aimlessly. Shikamaru had now obtained jounin level but was as carefree as Kakashi in the responsibility that it held. It had been 8 years since he had last seen Temari and in that time he had dated Ino for about a week but the guilt from his promise made him break up with her, well that and she pretty much forced him against his will to go out with her in the first place.

"Shikamaru!" A pink haired Kunochi called out to him.

"Yeah?" Shikamaru replied with a sigh.

"Tsunade says she has a mission for you and your pupils," Sakura said calmly as she walked up to him. Sakura had also obtained jounin level under the teachings of the fifth hokage.

"What?! But the Chunin exams are in two weeks, my team won't have any time to train!" He protested clearly outraged.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger girl, if you have a problem discuss it with Tsunade," Sakura said with a sly smile, she knew that once the fifth had made up her mind there was no changing it.

"Fine," Shikamaru jumped onto the rooftops until he reached Tsunade's mansion. He knocked on the large door.

"Ahh, Shikamaru you're here," Tsunade said as she shifted papers on her desk. Her office was large but cramped from all the junk that lay untidily on the floor.

"Tsunade, Sakura informed me that you had a mission planned for me and my pupils but I must protest about your timing. My group won't have anytime to train for the chu-," Shikamaru tried to explain but was cut off by the fifth's death glare.

"Your disciples will have plenty of time to train while on the mission and now may I begin in telling you my reason for summoning you here?" She asked sarcastically, "Very well then, your mission is to escort a sand group of genin's and their sensei to Konoha for the Chunin exams, it is a C ranked mission and it does not contain many threats, I believe it will take about a week."

Shikamaru sighed. He decided to give up. There was no winning against the hokage, especially when she had a desk filled with paperwork going up to her eyeballs.

"Fine. I'll inform my pupils," He said while he made his way to the door.

ooooooooo

Shikamaru's pupils were two boys and one girl. The boys were called Maneth and Yuki and the girl was called Kureni.

Maneth was built large and strong, he had tanned skin wrapped in bandages and brown messy hair, his eyes were a brown so dark that they looked black. He was a master in hand-to-hand combat like Lee except Maneth could do several other techniques as well as hand-to-hand.

Yuki looked small and frail in a loose shirt and black trousers but he was not weak, I wouldn't call him very strong but he had an average ninja's strength. He had pale skin that was as unscathed as that of a newborn child (he had no cuts or wounds) and dark black hair that stuck out slightly at the edges (if you've seen Takashi in dnangel then you know what I'm talking about). One of his eyes was extremely light blue and merging with the white in it whereas the other was a dark purple with silver scattered across it, both his eyes were hidden behind oval shaped glasses. Yuki was a strategist like Shikamaru and his main ninja talent was in ninjutsu's. Yuki was a distant relation to the Hyuuga clan and was lucky enough to obtain the Bakugan in one eye.

The final pupil was Kureni. Unlike Yuki she actually was weak body wise. She was as frail as a dying flower. She had blue hair that reached her waist and pinkish skin she wore a short Kimono with the symbol of her clan on the back of it that aloud her to move freely. Her eyes changed colour depending on her mood. Her parents were the greatest genjutsu users in the hole of Konoha and although she had not yet discovered her special genjutsu she was expected of doing great things. Kureni at the moment was having a stupid teenage crush on Shikamaru her leader who tried his best to edge her away from this pointless one-sided romance but failed miserably.

ooooooooo

Shikamaru lazily trudged back home and tried to remember the words to his old song but since Temari left it was as if he had been brainwashed of happiness thus brainwashed of the song. He smirked to himself as he remembered continuously bumping into Temari down this street.

Shikamaru stood at the entrance of his small apartment while turning the key in the lock. He entered the flat and flopped on his bed. _Why me? _He asked himself in a pleading inner tone, _why did I have to get so motivated about someone?_ Slowly he fell asleep mentally asking himself the question over and over again, _why did I let her go…_

ooooooooo

Shikamaru's team members waited at the door for their lazy leader while checking over the note he had sent each of them, making sure that they had the right time. Finally Shikamaru came into view against the sunset scratching his head.

"Goooood morning Shikamaru-kun!" Kureni squealed at her crush.

"Stop it doofus, your meant to call him sensei," Maneth said while hitting her on the head lightly.

"Guys, guys, let's just get this over with so we can get some training in, please," Shikamaru said while moving the two apart. Yuki sighed as he stared over his unintelligent teammates, _this is going to be a long trip, _Yuki thought as he steered them towards the main gate.

"Okay, it's going to take us about a week to complete this mission so as you can tell we'll have to train while we're away. Got it? Good," Shikamaru said to his nodding pupils as they walked down the main road.

They continued the rest of the journey in silence, apart from the occasional chatter from Kureni but that was to be expected of her.

ooooooooo

The Suna finally came into view of the four ninja's view.

"Well here we are," Shikamaru called out to his team members. They just grunted in his direction, still pissed that they would have restricted training hours but they followed Shikamaru all the same into the Sand Village.

Apon entering the village they made their way to the Kazekage's mansion to meet their clients.

"Ahh, Shikamaru," Gaara said while turning to face him, "Haven't seen you in awhile."

"I'd heard you'd become Kazekage," Shikamaru replied. His students looked at him curiously.

"Uhh… Do you know him?" Kureni asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Long time ago," Shikamaru said with a smile on his face as he remembered Temari.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She?!" Kureni asked outraged.

"I assume you're talking about Temari, and you'll find out soon enough," Gaara replied slyly. Just then a girl walked into the room.

"Gaara! Where the hell are they!?" She asked with a foul temper. Gaara smirked.

"Why, they're right here."

Temari suddenly noticed the four people standing in the room, her eyes gazed over each of them until she noticed Shikamaru. Temari stood shock still.

"Shi-Shikamaru-kun?" She stuttered quietly. Shikamaru ruffled his messy hair nervously.

"Ehh, hi," He said. Shikamaru noticed Temari snapping back into focus, "Long time no see," he continued shuffling his feet.

"So your our escorts," Temari said coldly, "Winry, Hikaru, Kauro! Come here!" Temari barked the order as she tapped her foot impatiently, "Meet our escorts…" Three people stood in front of Shikamaru, Kureni, Maneth and Yuki.

The girl, Winry had blonde hair like Temari but she had hers cut short so it barely dangled by her ears, her eyes were the same as Maneth, dark almost black. She wore tight shorts (Sakura's shorts) and a black T-shirt that revealed her stomach. Her skin was very tanned so she looked almost completely brown. She had no freckles and her eyebrows were only just visible from a decent distance. Winry looked very strong, her body was very slender and muscular (not disgustingly muscular though). She stared at Shikamaru's team with an expressionless face.

The next was Hikaru. He had fiery red hair (like Gaara's) that stuck out slightly, his eyes were a vacant blue with a small pupil. Hikaru wore sand style trousers and a dark red jacket that covered most of his face up to his eyes. His skin was black and unusually his palms were the same shade. His body was hidden within the jacket so the group could not tell his fitness. Hikaru stared at them with a slight hint of hatred.

Kaoru was the last. She had very long, straight, black hair that went almost to her knees; it covered half of her face. Her eyes were black with only the outer layer of white around it. Her skin was a ghostly pale, even more so than Yuki's. Kaoru wore a long black Kimono but just underneath you could see long, tight trousers (Sakura's but they go down to her ankles) and a black long sleeved top. Her body although white was extremely muscular (a bit more than Winry but still not disgusting). And Kaoru didn't even look at them.

"Well, let's get this over with before it becomes to 'troublesome'" Temari said mimicking Shikamaru, it would have been playful but she sounded to cold and uncaring. In fact it kinda sounded like an insult.

ooooooooo

So that's it I'm sorry for the late updating but my internet computer was on the glitch so I've just been writing lot's of chappies on my writing computer. I am very sorry for those people who have been waiting for this chappie! Please review: P


	8. WARNING!

**WARNING: **If I do get any more reviews referring this story to others then I will have to consider deleting it.

My reasoning with those who post these comments is, many stories follow the same formula. Such as past lovers meet up again many years later and live happily ever after, right? Well that would be my introduction to the story. My story is going to have much more and if people keep saying that it's the same as other stories then people who want to see past the beginning will never get to.

This chappie is a warning. There is no story in it but there will be in future chapies.

Please review if you want me not to delete this story.


End file.
